Freefall
by valkyriefyre79
Summary: SPN/Star Wars AU in which the Winchesters are Mandalorians and Boba Fett has been tasked with hunting them down.


**Yes, hi, hello, I am indeed still alive. And suffering the long process of becoming a (mostly) self-sufficient adult, so don't be surprised if this is the last you hear from me for a while.**

 **Yes, I plan to continue my other stories. As for when, I currently have no idea when I'll consider them ready for posting. It could be the end of the year, it could be three years.**

 **Of course, joining a new fandom doesn't help either. Suffice to say, I have fallen victim to Supernatural. I am truly, deeply sorry. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't resist after my sister started watching it.**

 **And that is why I decided to start this upon finding a lack of good crossovers involving SPN and Star Wars. It's AU, so you don't really have to know about SPN, but it might be a good idea to have knowledge of the Legends timeline to understand the SW side of things. I know it's outdated, but I stand by Legends now and forever.**

 **Sincerely, Valkyrie**

The sky was a brilliant shade of scarlet as day broke over Mandalore.

He could see the silhouettes of two dueling figures in the distance. The more masculine of the two was winning, but not without effort, seeing as his opponent was no amateur. The silence of the dawn was soon broken by the screams and giggles of children at play, which told him that the youngest residents of the farm had woken and escaped the bounds of the house. It was altogether an average morning for the Mandalorians of the Beviin-Vasur farm.

Average for all except Boba Fett, anyways.

By now, he'd usually be out and about, overseeing Jaina Solo's training, maybe visiting Shysa's grave. That's what he'd been planning on doing, anyways, before he got the message.

It had been sent to him anonymously, no sender named whatsoever. An offer for a bounty, the sum more than substantial, if he were to take it. A basic retrieval, nothing he hadn't done before.

Normally, he would have accepted it, only excising caution over the unknown contractor.

But then, normally, he wasn't being asked to hunt his own people.

He didn't know these particular Mandalorians personally. He hadn't seen them in Keldabe, had never fought beside them in the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. If it weren't for the teensy, tiny little detail of Fett being the current Mandalore and therefore responsible for their society as a whole, he most definitely would have accepted the offer.

Ah, to go back to the days without responsibility.

Regardless, this was something best decided with a second opinion. Besides, it looked like the Jedi girl could use a break.

He crossed the field, carefully avoiding overenthusiastic children as they chased each other around in a game of tag involving blasters. If he weren't Mandalorian, it almost would have been concerning, but kids born in their culture knew how to use a blaster safely well before they were expected to use one. Up ahead, Beviin had called a halt to the sparring match, waving to Fett while Jaina collapsed into the grass.

"Morning, _Bob-ika_ " Beviin called, sporting a bright grin despite the early hour. "Come to help knock around the _jetiise_ over here? She's almost getting to be too much for me!"

Fett looked appraisingly at Jaina, who looked like she was only paying half of her attention to the conversation. Beviin definitely hadn't been going easy on her. _Ah, what the hell. It would be a good test for her to go against a Mandalorian that doesn't want to be caught._

"I suppose I'm looking for some insight on an offer I received last night." He said, crossing his arms.

Beviin raised an eyebrow. "Must be some offer if you're having doubts."

Fett shifted, frown deepening. "It's not so much the offer itself as who it is asking me to retrieve. Mandalorians. Two of them."

That had both of Beviin's brows up. "They want the leader of Mandalore to go after two Mandalorians." It wasn't a question.

"Yup."

"Who's the contractor?"

"No idea."

"Well that's not sketchy at all."

By now Jaina had sat up, head swiveling as she followed the conversation. Beviin and Fett had both crossed their arms, Fett watching Beviin's face while Beviin had focused on some point over his superior's shoulder, brows furrowed in contemplation.

After several moments of silence, Fett spoke up. "They're offering a lot of credits for this bounty, more than I've seen in a couple years now. Of course, there are other deciding factors, but I don't have enough facts to make the decision. Mainly, I need information on the targets beyond what the Holonet gives me."

"So who are they?"

"Samuel and Dean Winchester."

Beviin hadn't moved, chewing on his lip now. "I've heard that name somewhere. Recently, too. Where in the world…" Realization dawned in his gaze, and he snapped his fingers. "Right! I was in a cantina, which one is unimportant, but me and a couple guys were having some drinks and one of them mentioned Kyrimorut was looking for someone. Or someones, seeing as how the missing were brothers."

Fett was starting to get intrigued. "So they're from Kyrimorut? Are they clones?"

Beviin shook his head. "No. I asked, and they said the Winchesters were a coupla strays picked up from a wrecked ship. You know Skirata. Bleeding heart that he was, he took them in, trained them alongside the clones and their kids. It went like that for a while until the younger one left for reasons unknown, followed a few years later by his brother and a promise to come back after some situation was resolved. Problem is, it's been almost a decade, and no one's heard from them. People associated with Kyrimorut have been asking around for the past few years, trying to find if someone's heard where they are or if they're even alive. No luck so far." He stopped, looking sideways at Fett. "You sure the bounty didn't come from Kyrimorut?"

Fett snorted. "I doubt it, seeing as how the sender made it clear that if retrieval became impossible, they're to be killed."

"Maybe you should take the offer, but withhold on actually going through with it until you've actually found them and analyzed the situation."

The men blinked, remembering Jaina seated in the grass nearby, looking thoughtful. At Fett's questioning gaze, she elaborated. "Well, you're the Mandalore, aren't you? By looking for them, you can easily say you're acting in your people's best interest instead of taking the bounty. Along the way, you'll either find the contractor and get a bunch of questions answered, or you'll find the Winchesters and get the story from them. Based on that interaction, you can then decide whether to take the bounty or decline with a respectful and logical excuse, so that the contractor doesn't decide to go after you next. And you have the added benefit of answering Kyrimorut's questions. It's probably risky if no one's heard from them in a while, but last I checked, that didn't exactly deter you."

Beviin was grinning, obviously liking the way Jaina thought, while Fett thought it over. It was a good plan. If he found the Winchesters and discovered they had just decided to rough it away from home for a while, he would inform their clan like a good leader and be on his way. If he found they deserved the bounty on their heads in any way, well, Mandalore needed money, and the payout of the offer was almost more than a small fortune. Either way, he would have the advantage.

Decision made, Fett allowed himself a small grin. "So, Jedi Solo. How do you feel about hunting down a couple of wayward Mandalorians?"

—

Though the bounty asked for Fett specifically, there was nothing stated against him bringing friends. With that reasoning, it was decided that both Jaina and Beviin would accompany him, seeing as how they had no idea what kind of situation they were heading into. Mirta had also insisted on joining them as soon as she heard they were leaving.

They did have a location, however, as whoever had sent the offer had been kind enough to locate one out of two brothers for them. If the info was good, they'd find Dean on Corellia for three more days. After that, he'd be off the grid again.

It was while helping load _Slave l_ that Jaina was distracted by the sudden sense of a familiar Force signature above her.

 _Uncle Luke?_

At that same moment, Beviin removed his helmet, looking down at her from his place at the top of the ramp. "Hey, Solo. Keldabe called. Apparently your uncle is here to check on you. They cleared him to fly out here and say hello. Make it quick. They don't want him around for any long amount of time." The apathy radiating from him made it clear he didn't care himself.

She passed the box in her arms over to him and looked up as a StealthX flew over the farm, landing a few dozen meters from Fett's ship.

Jaina walked over, apprehension battling with happiness at her uncle's visit. She hadn't seen any of her relatives for some time, but she also knew that the Grand Master rarely had time for social calls during wartime. Whatever had called Luke out to Mandalore must have been important.

He had already jumped out of the cockpit, giving instructions to R2-D2, who remained in the astromech socket.

"Uncle Luke! What are you doing out here?"

He looked over and grinned. "Hello, Jaina. You look like you've been working hard."

She was suddenly self-conscious of the bruising covering her bare arms and the little scrapes left over from where the ill-fitting training helmet didn't cover her nose. Regardless, she smiled and stepped in to his open arms for a hug.

"You didn't answer my question." She said, stepping back.

Luke's expression turned rueful. "Would you believe that I was simply concerned?"

Jaina just raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "I suppose not, but if we were to stick to the short version, it would in fact be the truth." Casting a sidelong look at /Slave l/, his aura turned serious.

"As for the long version, it involves visions and a very powerful sense of uneasiness, and quite frankly, we don't have time at this moment to go through all of it. In summary, I'm here to go with you."

For a moment, Jaina was sure her jaw had hit the ground. "Come with us? How do you even know about this? And what about the Order and the war? And-"

"Don't worry about the war. We're in a lull where both sides are taking the time to refuel and plan. As for the order, Master Hamner is more than capable of managing it for a short time. And as to how I know about your mission, like I said; long story that we don't have time for. Now, I'm going to go talk to Fett and get everything straightened out. You go help your friend load the ship." With that, he turned and walked towards the homestead, helmet under his arm. Jaina stayed fixed in place, blinking and attempting to catch up with her uncle's reasoning.

 _Well, I guess there's no stopping him if he's thought it through this far_. She sighed, going back to assist Beviin with the last of the crates.

—

The last thing Boba Fett expected to see at the Beviin-Vasur farm was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order striding towards him from the field where _Slave l_ rested. _He must of gotten here recently, he's still in a pilot suit._

Medrit, who had been double-checking his new _Beskar_ armor before the Mandalore left on his hunt, had looked at Fett with a raised eyebrow and unspoken expression of _good luck_ and retreated back into his workshop, while Fett sighed, re-affixed his helmet, and turned to face the latest nuisance to show up on his doorstep.

"Master Skywalker," He drawled, making no effort to conceal his indifference and slight annoyance.

"Mandalore," Skywalker said with a cordial nod. "I understand you recently received a high rank bounty. And no, Jaina didn't tell me." He added at Fett's raised eyebrow.

"You want to be involved." It was no question, and Fett resigned himself to this entire ordeal being troublesome. "Dare I ask why?"

The Jedi thought a moment, still as frustratingly unruffled as always. "Let's just say the Force works in mysterious ways. That, and Jaina is coming along. I believe I'm entitled to be concerned about my niece."

 _Well, we've already got one Jedi with us, what's one more? He'll probably come in handy at some point or other_ , Fett thought bitterly. His ideal hunt involved him and his blaster, maybe a partner here and there. Not a full-out party involving two Force-sensitives. _But what's to be done about it? So long as they all pull their weight, they'll be more than sufficient to get the job done_.

Holding back a sigh, the Mandalore extended his hand to the Grandmaster. "Welcome to our little adventure, Skywalker."


End file.
